


I Dare You

by klancemcklain (arituzz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/klancemcklain
Summary: “I dare you to kiss Keith. On the mouth.”





	I Dare You

“I dare you to kiss Keith. On the mouth.”

Lance can’t believe what Pidge is asking him to do. They aren’t even drunk. Lance said he’d spiked the space juice, but it was just a joke.

“Erm. What?” Keith asks, echoing Lance’s thoughts.

Lance laughs nervously. “Are you sure you didn’t mean _punch_ Keith on the mouth?”

“I said kiss,” Pidge repeats, and smiles devilishly as Coran adds sound effects.

Allura and Hunk have started chanting _“Kiss, kiss, kiss.”_ Keith’s ears and cheeks are impossibly red and he’s looking at Shiro, silently asking for help.

“It’s just a kiss…” Shiro says.

T-R-A-I-T-O-R.

Lance tries to calm down and think of any possible way to get out of this: He already used fainting in other situations and they didn’t buy it. Suddenly running to his room would be very suspicious. He’s got no choice – he’s gonna have to kiss Keith. On the mouth. In front of everyone. That, or jumping out into space with Blue and living as a runaway for the rest of his life.

Yeah, kissing Keith sounds slightly more reasonable.

 _Or_ … He can always fake his own death. No, wait. He’s used that too.

Lance stands up and starts walking closer to Keith. Well, trying to, because he can’t feel his legs.

Keith mimics him and also steps closer.

They stand in front of each other, only inches apart, their eyes trying to avoid each other’s. Until they inevitably meet.

Lance didn’t know it was possible to stop the Universe with a simple stare. But that’s what happens. There’s nothing except Keith’s eyes locked on his.

They stay like that for what could be a few ticks or doboshes, Lance doesn’t know. The only thing he knows is he has to move forward but–

Someone moves his head for him, making his lips clash clumsily against Keith’s. “We don’t have all day,” Allura says. “Stop acting like little children.”

So it’s Allura pushing their heads together. Quiznak, she’s strong.

And suddenly it dawns on Lance: he’s kissing Keith, in front of everyone. Or rather, their lips are frozen and glued together. Like when you try to force two pieces of a puzzle to fit together and then you realize you have one of them reversed. This is exactly what this kiss is. Awkward. But it could be very good, actually.

Allura withdraws her hands from their heads and Lance allows himself a couple more ticks before stepping away from Keith. And his lips.

They go back to their respective seats and the game goes on. But Lance’s mind is stuck on Keith and his lips and that kiss.

* * *

 

After the game, everyone go back to their rooms. Lance makes his usual detour to the elevator that leads to the Altean pool, knowing exactly what’s in there. Or rather, _who_.

“Hey man,” he says as he goes in.

Keith doesn’t greet him in. Keith doesn’t wait for Lance to finish walking through the door. Keith… can’t help being Keith. He grabs Lance’s arm and pulls him into a kiss. Keith’s hands are all over Lance’s hair, tugging at it and messing it all up. Keith is impatient. Impulsive. And Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lance melts into him. Ah, yes, now the pieces fit perfectly.

“You think they suspect anything?” Keith asks, breaking the kiss.

“Nah,” Lance replies. “Our performance was flawless.”

“Lance. You panicked.”

“That was obviously part of the act.”

“I _know_ it wasn’t. I uhm–” Keith says, looking nervous, all of a sudden. “I was actually very tempted to dare you earlier.”

“Oh, yeah? What was your dare?”

“The dare was… is…” Keith starts. Then, he clears his throat and says, “I dare you to be my boyfriend.”

Lance freezes. His body stops working as his mind goes 1000 miles per hour: From shock, to embarrassment, to utter adoration, to shock again. Keith wants to be his boyfriend.

The funny thing is that today is Lance’s birthday. Lance and Keith have been fooling around for approximately five months, ten quintants and three vargas. And Lance has wanted to be Keith’s boyfriend for… well, five months, ten quintants and three vargas. And Keith doesn’t remember–because Lance only mentioned it once and very fast–but today is Lance’s birthday. Keith must be really dumb if he thinks Lance is going to say no.

“Did you say you _beg_ me to be your boyfriend?” Lance jokes, to alleviate the tension.

“You know what, I take it back,” Keith says, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“Sorry, Keith, my man, you can’t. What’s been dared cannot be _undared_ , I don’t make the rules,” Lance says playfully. Keith is trying to act all tough and serious but he’s failing miserably. “Please stop pouting, you look too cute for my sake.”

“Shut up. I’m not pouting.”

“C’mere,” says Lance, taking Keith’s hand and pulling him into a hug. “Boyfriend.”

“Happy birthday, Lance,” Keith says against Lance’s hair.

Lance’s heart flips. “You remember.”

“Of course I do.”

Lance’s desire to hold onto Keith is only surpassed by his urge to kiss the living hell out of him. So he does. Both. Repeatedly.

And as they hold onto each other, Lance thinks this is by far the best birthday present he’s ever got.

-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
